


Hers

by Aki_no_joo



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Darcy Lewis Feels, F/M, Feels, Ian the Intern (mentioned), Jane Foster (mentioned) - Freeform, Natasha Romanov (mentioned) - Freeform, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World, T'Challa (mentioned) - Freeform, Thor (mentioned) - Freeform, Unbeta'd, feels everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_no_joo/pseuds/Aki_no_joo
Summary: He isn’t always her Bucky, but that’s ok because when he isn’t, he’s her солдат.





	

They met while he was on the run. 

It was another cloudy day in London and Darcy was hiding out from Ian in her new favorite little coffee shop just weeks after the Dark Elves invaded. She couldn’t have known how such a little kiss, one born from adrenaline and the relief to have lived, would turn her awkward intern into such a possessive and obsessed creature. 

Jane was all wrapped up in Thor so she couldn’t have noticed, and Eric wasn’t always all there. So Darcy did what she does best. She ran off and avoided the situation, hoping that he would get the hint and just…

Leave. Her. Alone.

Then, SHEILD was revealed to be SHIELDRA and while she was browsing through the files dumped online, it was there she found that Ian was actually a HYDRA plant sent to spy on her and Jane. She showed Jane the files and Thor chased Ian off. It should have been the end of it but the frequent phone calls with no one on the other end and the feeling of being watch only increased over time.

So there she sat, her hands wrapped around the cute cat themed coffee mug at what had become her sanctuary, the only place she felt safe from those eyes, when a tall broad man slid into the seat across from her, cap low on his forehead shadowing his face. Darcy, unnerved, reached immediately towards her purse but was stopped by the firm grip on her wrists.

“Don’t.”

His voice was slightly gravelly, likely from lack of use, Darcy had mused later. Feeling chilled, despite wearing her comfiest dark red sweater, Darcy crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair once he released her hands, her bag in reach.

“What do you want?”

Darcy took a second look at him after asking her question and was startled when she realized she knew that face. It haunted her in her dreams during her teenage years, as she dreamt of the hero she crushed on and his fall over and over. Dreams that started up again when it was revealed that he was alive and that he was imprisoned by HYDRA for over sixty years.

James Buchanan Barnes leaned forward on the table and lifted his face, allowing Darcy’s own blue eyes to meet his haunted hue. 

“There are two HYDRA agents outside. The chatter I heard indicated that they want to capture you. I’m here to get you out.”

He stood up and held out his left hand to her. Darcy bit her bottom plump limp and looked over the silver hand held out to her. She slid her own, delicate hand into his and never looked back.

Now, Darcy sits across from Bucky, her lover, and Captain America, Steve, his best friend. They are in a small conference room, leant to them by King T’Challa in Wakanda.

“I have to do it, doll. What’s in my head, I’m not safe until we find a way to get it out. I can’t put you in danger until they fix me.”

He’s her Bucky now, though that isn’t always the case ever since Zemo activated the triggers in his head. Sometimes he is her Bucky, sometimes he is her soldier, her protector, and sometimes, he is the Bucky Barnes from 1945. Those are the times where he is not completely hers and he breaks her heart each time he forgets her for those brief moments.

“There has to be another way. Any, other way. I almost lost you and I can’t lose you!” Darcy says desperately, hoping that this time, he’ll change his mind even though she knows it’s futile. Tears stream down her face and he looks at her with agony on his own. She looks pleadingly at Steve, who looks away uncomfortably. She knows he doesn’t agree with this, but he stands by his best friend.

“Hey, Stevie, you chump, what the heck did you do to make such a gorgeous dame cry,” Bucky says suddenly, punching Steve on the arm with his one right hand. He turns to Darcy with a charming grin.

“Sorry about whatever he said sweetheart, he isn’t any good with the dames. I’m James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky.”

He grabs her hand and lifts it to his lips, smiling charmingly at her. She returns a pained smile and she notices the instant he recognizes her again, as he moves her hand from his lips to his cheek so he can kiss her wrist.

She caresses his face before fussing from the car seat next to her grabs her attention.

“Looks like someone is up from his nap,” she coos and unstraps their son from his safe prison. She stands up with Grant Barnes in her arms and walks around the small table to hand him to his father.

“He needs you. I need you,” Darcy says quietly, one last plea. Steve looks at the three of them, wonder still on his face as he gazes at the innocent life cradled in Bucky’s only arm.

Bucky looks down at his son adoringly and sadly.

“He needs his father to be stable. A father who won’t kill him or forget who he is and can’t keep him safe,” Bucky replies softly.

Grant begins to fuss in earnest and Bucky hands the hungry baby back to his mother after standing up. Steve stands as well, a solid presence behind him. Always with him, until the end of the line.

Bucky leans forward and gives Darcy a hungry, desperate kiss, Grant held safely between them.

He pulls away reluctantly and presses his forehead to hers.

“It won’t be forever. Natasha is already hunting down someone she thinks can help, a mutant who has a way with the mind. You won’t even have time to miss me,” Bucky tries to reassure her.

“I miss you every second you aren’t with me. But I won’t force you to stay. I love you, James Buchanan Barnes.”

“I love you, too, Darcy Barnes.”

With one last lingering kiss, Bucky turns to Steve and nods his head. Steve gives one last regretful look at Darcy before leaving the conference room. Bucky swiftly follows and Darcy collapses into a chair. On auto-pilot, she unbuttons her blouse and feeds Grant, her heart breaking in her chest as her husband and lover, her soldier, her Bucky, gets put into another frozen coffin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So this is my first one-shot, and my first story for anything in the Avengers fandom. I have this huge story I'm working on that is from the Naruto fandom but that has stalled for the last year so I'm stretching my wings a bit, exercising my fingers and getting those creative juices flowing again so I can continue writing for it. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
